Riegos
by Kiriahtan
Summary: La guerra tiene riesgos y uno de ellos era aquel. ¿En qué pensaba cuándo había arriesgado de aquella forma la vida de Feliciano? Ahora se enfrentaba a la idea de perderlo para siempre. ¿Qué hacer?


Por una vez quise hacer algo más que el típico fic romántico y ha salido esto, con lo de que el tema bélico me gusta mucho para escribir. El fic ha tenido ya como tres o cuatro títulos y ninguno me convencía demasiado pero al final ha quedado así.

* * *

**·**

**Riesgos**

**·**

La culpabilidad se abría paso a través de él a golpe de martillo. A cada paso que daba la angustia se hacía un poco más grande, aunque pareciera imposible que creciese más. Con total claridad notaba los latidos de su corazón, acelerado, contra los oídos. Bum bum bum bum.

Se detuvo de golpe. A su alrededor el panorama no podía ser más horrible: los muros se habían derrumbado y solo quedaban de los edificios montones de piedra ennegrecida. El fuego de las bombas crepitaba en algún rincón de la ciudad y el cielo estaba negro, cubierto de nubes de humo. Seguía siendo de noche pero cuando amaneciese no podrían distinguirlo. Arriba se alejaba cada vez más el sonido de los aviones que terminaban la incursión.

La zona más dañada de la ciudad era el norte. Allí, en mitad de las ruinas, Alemania podía constatar que no quedaba nada de la ciudad en aquel punto. Si un edificio se tenía en pie era un milagro y, aún así, era precario.

El norte. Justo donde se había quedado Italia aquel día. El chico había insistido mucho a pesar de sus intentos de disuadirle. Le hacía especial gracia quedarse en el norte dado que él era Italia _del Norte_. Resignado Ludwig había terminado por asentir.

El bombardeo había comenzado a media noche. No había luna de modo que, para cuando las fuerzas defensoras se dieron cuenta de los aviones, ya los tenían encima. Ludwig había salido a vigilar y cuando empezaron a reducirse el número de explosiones se dio cuenta.

Italia.

Se giró. Derecha. Derecha. Había dejado a Feliciano en el número treinta de la calle… Volvió a correr, ya se encontraba un poco más ubicado, o eso creía él. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Saber que estaba bien.

Por favor…, pensó angustiado.

¿Qué hacía Feliciano en aquella guerra? Era una locura, pensó mientras seguía corriendo. No había un edificio en pie en aquella calle, ni uno solo. Recordaba claramente cómo el italiano se había unido a su causa, siempre sonriendo.

-Quiero estar cerca de Doitsu –explicó sin más cuando Alemania le preguntó. Nunca logró sacarle ninguna otra razón.

Y ahora… Una idea cruzó su realista mente. No, no podía ser. Feliciano no podía estar muerto. Apretó el paso. A lo mejor huyó a tiempo… o había esquivado las bombas. No podía estar muerto. No se lo perdonaría. Era culpa suya que Italia estuviera allí… Debería haberse negado, haberle dicho que se volviese a casa y se mantuviera al margen, quizá que fuese a visitar a España (por peligroso que esto fuese). Antonio no estaba en las mejores condiciones, recuperándose de otra guerra, pero últimamente se llevaban bien y podría haberle hecho el favor.

Defender a Italia. Como él debería haber hecho.

-¡Feliciano! –gritó deteniéndose en mitad de la calle. A su alrededor todo eran escombros y humo. Tosió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba ver y buscar algún signo de vida en aquella devastación. Insistió. No lo dejaría hasta encontrarle. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Gritó de nuevo su nombre y avanzó entre las ruinas, subiéndose a un montón de piedra y madera revuelta, renegrecida. Ese había sido el número treinta de aquella calle de Dresde.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que, sin luna, bombardearían la ciudad? Debería haber mandado lejos a Italia, para que no le pasase nada. Luchaba por él, no por nada más. No merecía recibir ningún daño. No con aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba siempre, siempre contento, siempre feliz…

Tosió. No debía pensar así, solo lo hacía todo más doloroso.

Apartó un madero a un lado. Parecían los restos de una mesa. Debajo de éste solo había piedras. ¿De verdad creía que él solo podría encontrarle en toda aquella montaña? Que locura.

Pero era peor locura el dejar de buscar.

-¡Feliciano! –apenas era consciente de sus gritos y, de pronto, más allá, le pareció ver que algo se movía.

Corrió hacia aquella parte de la montaña de escombros, a punto de resbalar con unas piedras sueltas pero aguantó, agarrándose a una piedra que le raspó la mano, abriéndole una herida que apenas le preocupó. Había sido ahí, ¿verdad? En aquella piedra donde algo se había movido. No lo tenía demasiado claro, a lo mejor había sido un espejismo, pero tenía que confiar. Tenía que hacerlo. La rendición no era una opción que contemplase Alemania.

Apartó las piedras, a golpes, sin cuidado alguno por sus manos. Excavó unos instantes antes de destapar lo que le hizo suspirar de alivio: una tela azul. Un azul muy conocido para él. terminó de apartar los escombros, poco pesados, para lograr sacar de ahí a Italia. Lo levantó.

-Feliciano –lo llamó. Su rostro estaba manchado de suciedad y tenía una herida en la mejilla, con sangre que estaba secándose. No parecía más herido a simple vista. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y el pelo, revuelto-. ¡Italia! –lo sacudió.

Reacciona, pidió interiormente.

Entonces el italiano abrió los ojos.

-Doitsu –logró decir, enfocándole con los ojos y el alemán soltó todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que lo había sacado. No, desde antes, desde que había comenzado a buscar.

-Danke. Danke… -susurró, a nadie en particular, abrazándolo. Estaba bien. Estaba vivo. Gracias.

-Doitsu… me estás abrazando muy fuerte, ne… -dijo el otro. No era que no le gustase pero le hacía daño. Alemania se dio cuenta de aquello y se separó, pero sin soltarle. No pensaba soltarle-. Doitsu… pareces cansado… y herido.

Ludwig tuvo que contener una carcajada histérica al ver que lo que más preocupaba a Italia en aquel momento era él. Surrealista. Solo podía ocurrir con Feliciano. Casi llorando de alegría se levantó, tambaleándose un tanto por el precario terreno. Cogió en brazos al italiano, bajando con él.

-Ya ha pasado –le aseguró-. Pronto estaremos en casa –le besó con suavidad, llevado por la emoción, el pelo, dando aún gracias por haberlo encontrado.

**·**

-¿Te encuentras ya mejor? –preguntó cuando le vio abrir los ojos de nuevo. Apartó su lectura a un lado, inclinándose sobre la cama.

Italia estaba tumbado en una cama blanca, envuelto en una sábana. Le habían vendado una mano y curado la herida de la mejilla y según los médicos estaba fuera de peligro, pero aún así Ludwig no se había apartado de su cama ni un instante desde que lo había llevado al hospital.

No había sido grave, había meditado mientras el italiano dormía. Pero podría haberlo sido. Si no había podido evitar aquello, ¿cómo iba a poder defenderlo luego? ¿Cómo había podidopermitir que ocurriera aquello? No lo soportaba. Las ideas, sombrías, no le dejaban tranquilo y apenas había dormido.

Lo mandaré con España, si, decidió.

El italiano asintió, incorporándose un poco en la cama. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido pero no demasiado. No se quejó: sabía lo preocupado que estaba Ludwig. Ludwig siempre se preocupaba por él.

-Doitsu, tienes que descansar –le dijo, viendo la cara que tenía. No daba muy buen aspecto.

-Estoy bien –dijo de inmediato el alemán. Tan propio de él.

Le trajo un vaso de agua y le obligó a beberlo antes de hablar de algo banal, sin importancia. Le preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa al cabo de un rato, si no echaba de menos a España.

Italia se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Claro que le hecho de menos –respondió por fin-. Pero estoy contento pudiendo estar contigo, Doitsu.

La respuesta estuvo a punto de hacer sonrojarse al alemán pero lo evitó pensando en que aquello era serio, e importante.

-¿Y no querrías… pasar unos días con él? –propuso por fin.

Italia le miró, fijamente, sin responder en un principio. Alemania le devolvió una mirada serena, lo más que pudo y, como siempre, consiguió no dejar traslucir su interior en su rostro. Solo esperó a que Feliciano respondiera y, por fin, cuando lo hizo fue con voz baja, lentamente.

-Estar con España estaría bien –asintió-. Pero yo quiero estar con Doitsu –aseguró. No se le escapó el detalle de que Alemania siempre había sospechado de la actitud tan cariñosa de España hacia él, aunque no fuese tan grave en opinión del italiano al alemán parecía ponerle nervioso. Por eso que ahora dijera aquello era extraño-. ¿Ocurre algo, Ludwig? –preguntó, intentando hablar con la seriedad propia del alemán, para que le tomase en serio. Quería saberlo, no que le respondiera "no, nada" como otras veces.

-… -un nuevo silencio. Ludwig desvió la mirada. Por la ventana se veía Dresde, dañada por el ataque pero capaz de sobrevivir. Siempre se sobrevivía-. Italia… esto es una guerra. Podría haber sido mucho más grave, ¿entiendes? Mucha gente murió en el bombardeó de la otra noche.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó el italiano y Alemania asintió.

-No puedo… exponerte de esta forma –insistió-. Estarías mucho más seguro con España, es territorio neutral –le explicó, tratando de no sonar brusco ni nada parecido. No quería hacer daño a Feliciano, pero debía entenderlo-. Es por tu propio bien.

En la cama Italia le miraba fijamente, incapaz de apartar los ojos y Ludwig se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su mente en aquel momento…

-No –dijo de pronto el italiano-. No voy a irme –añadió antes de que Ludwig pudiera decir algo más-. No. No. No. Soy débil, no soy tan fuerte como tú y apenas puedo hacer nada –le concedió-. Pero quiero estar a tu lado, ayudarte aunque… aunque sea un inútil –intentó explicar al borde del llanto. ¿Ludwig se deshacía de él? no. Con los años había logrado aprender a entender a Alemania, sus gestos, sus palabras y lo que había detrás de aquello.

Intentaba protegerle. Pero no tenía que hacerlo.

-Quiero estar a tu lado, Ludwig. Ya sé que es una guerra y lucharé.

Alemania no dijo nada en un principio, mirándole solamente. Le había sorprendido que de pronto Italia adoptase aquel rostro serio, a pesar de que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo veía claramente.

-Italia…

-Doitsu, quiero estar contigo –repitió el italiano. Su voz sonaba segura y tajante, no había lugar a replica y Ludwig supo que no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión de modo que suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien.

Prefería aquello, aunque no estuviese bien admitirlo. Feliciano no era útil peleando pero era un apoyo: su preocupación, sus sonrisas, sus gestos amables… Todo él. Le daba fuerzas. Pero el riesgo…

El riesgo a veces hay que asumirlo.

-Te traeré un poco más de agua –aceptó, levantándose.

Entre las sábanas blancas Feliciano se recostó contra la almohada. Le dolía todo, cierto, pero estaba feliz. Le importaba a Alemania. Y lo que era más importante: estarían juntos. Pasase lo que pasase.


End file.
